


Одним словом

by nomuad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Яхаба на прощание хочет сделать выпускникам индивидуальные поздравительные открытки.





	Одним словом

Идея в голову Яхабе пришла спонтанно: только это и свойственно по-настоящему хорошим идеям. Когда долго пережевываешь что-то, оно начинает терять вкус. Вот и хорошие идеи от долгих раздумий не появляются.  
После осенних отборочных в клубе появлялся разве что Матсукава, который, в отличие от остальных третьегодок, не налегал на учебу: то ли ему просто не нужны были хорошие баллы, то ли и так он спокойно все сдаст без зубрежки и прочей нервотрепки, — Яхаба не знал, но раз тренеры не прогоняли его с тренировок, значит, об этом беспокоиться не стоило.  
И именно Матсукава выдал:  
— Для кого-то это очевидно, для кого-то нет. Все видят по-разному.  
Яхаба понял: каждому будет приятно услышать о себе пару слов от тех, с кем они провели столько времени. Не пару слов. Одно.  
Яхаба скосил взгляд на Ватари, умевшего выходить почти во всех спорах победителем лишь потому, что одну-единственную мысль растягивал на целое эссе, и проще было согласиться с ним, чем пытаться разобраться в витиеватых формулировках, описывающих единственный аргумент.  
Это могло получиться интересно.  
Матсукава, выслушавший его идею, одобрительно пожал бровями:  
— Только не акцентируй внимания на том, что это что-то подарочно-сюрпризно-важное. Спроси как бы вскользь. Что Макки, что Ойкава — то еще трепло.  
Яхаба кивнул.  
Поэтому сначала он собрал команду, когда Матсукава нарочно ушел на десять минут раньше, и рассказал им о своей идее.  
— Я хочу сделать подарок семпаям, поэтому заходите в раздевалку по одному, пожалуйста, никаких тайн, просто если я спрошу здесь, то вы зациклитесь на первых же фразах.  
…характеристики Матсукавы, Иваизуми и Ханамаки не отличались разнообразием. И даже были чем-то похожи.  
С Ойкавой же вышло сложнее. Мало того, что одним словом описать его натуру было очень сложно, так еще и настолько он был многогранен, что выделить что-то одно — дело крайне нелегкое.  
Сам Яхаба написал «надежный», но уже через пару минут стал не уверен в этой формулировке.  
— Опасный, — сказал Кьетани.  
Яхаба хмыкнул: инстинктивно, может так-то оно и так, но, в отличие от Кьетани, остальные больше люди, чем звери, поэтому в Ойкаве для них было мало опасного. По крайней мере, пока они по одну сторону сетки.  
Популярный, придурок, хвастливый — чего о нем только не сказали поверившие в анонимность сокомандники. Яхаба снова хмыкнул, и после опроса в раздевалке пошел выискивать семпаев.  
— Хитрожопый, — щелкнул пальцами Матсукава, — такого еще не было?  
— Было просто «хитрый», — Яхаба задумчиво погрыз кончик ручки. — Но это тоже подойдет. Вы точно уверены, что именно этим словом хотите описать Ойкаву-сана?  
— Это единственная ассоциация, поверь. Знал бы ты, сколько делишек ему сошло с рук…  
Яхаба резко замотал головой:  
— Не рушьте во мне веру в чудесный лик Ойкавы-сана! А Ханамаки-сан?  
— Челка.  
Даже призадумавшись, Яхаба не понял, что именно не так с челкой Ханамаки. Она Матсукаве нравилась или наоборот? Или просто была странной и привлекала больше внимания?  
— Иваизуми-сан?  
— Слепой. Даже не уточняй. Этого ты тоже знать не хочешь, — Матсукава рассмеялся. — Но знаешь, надеюсь эти открытки откроют им глаза.  
Кому «им» Яхаба тоже не стал уточнять.  
Ханамаки нашелся во внутреннем дворике. Он попивал сок и смотрел на облака, валяясь на короткостриженной траве.  
Деликатно кашлянув, Яхаба присел рядом.  
— Ханамаки-сан…  
— Выкладывай, не мнись. Я не кусаюсь.  
— Вот если бы вам пришлось описать Ойкаву-сана одним словом, то каким бы оно было?  
Ханамаки вопросу не удивился. И сходу ответил так, что у Яхабы чуть пар из ушей не повалил.  
— Хуевый. А что?  
— Но… почему?  
— Ну, я сначала хотел сказать «хуевый лжец», но влезло только хуевый. Ты же только одно слово попросил.  
— И почему же он… — Яхаба запнулся. Оглянулся, но все же переформулировал, — плохой лжец?  
— Да потому что только столб не видит, как он сохнет по Иваизуми. Столб и сам Иваизуми. Или он недостаточно хуевый, и ты тоже этого не замечал?  
Яхаба раскраснелся, отвернулся, приложив ладонь к щеке.  
— И тогда Иваизуми-сана вы описали бы как?..  
— Тупой. Черт, еще год назад я сказал бы «сильный», наверное, как и многие. Но сейчас он настолько тупой, что аж раздражает.  
Кое-что Яхаба начал понимать. Вот, это то, что только между семпаями — неразделенная любовь! Надо же. Или разделенная — кто ж их знает, этих семпаев.  
— А тебя я бы назвал розочкой. Или бутончиком. Хм, — Ханамаки сощурился и повернулся, — нет, определенно, бутончиком.  
Яхаба тут же вскинулся:  
— Это еще почему?  
— Челочка у тебя занятная. А Маттсун — бровастый. Так и запиши.  
Яхаба машинально кивнул, а после воскликнул:  
— Так вы поняли?  
— Конечно, я же не Иваизуми. И в кого же из нас ты втюрился, бутончик?  
Решительно поднявшись, Яхаба упер руки в бока.  
— Вы не Иваизуми, но недалеко от него ушли! — и дал деру, но Ханамаки не спешил надирать зад наглому второгодке, едва ли не назвавшего его тупым. Только захохотал. Так, что Яхаба зарделся вновь — ухнувшее вниз сердце резко застучало неровным ритмом.  
Следующим был Иваизуми. Из всех семпаев он — самый спокойный и адекватный… могло бы так показаться, если бы он методично в «воспитательных» целях не пинал бы Ойкаву чуть ли не на каждой тренировке.  
— Хм? Опрос какой-то, что ли? — уточнил он, когда Яхаба попросил ответить на пару вопросов. Начать Яхаба решил с Ойкавы, как обычно. Потому что если до него был кто-то еще, то люди начали медленно соображать, что к чему, и ответы выходили не самыми искренними. Но — только в случае с Ойкавой.  
— Каким словом вы могли бы описать Ойкаву-сана?  
— Красивый, — без заминки ответил Иваизуми.  
«Как же Ханамаки-сан был прав», — мысленно закатил глаза Яхаба, когда Иваизуми сделал странное выражение лица, что-то вроде «я-этого-не-говорил-точнее-не-это-имел-в-виду-только-ему-не-говори».  
— Хорошо, я ему этого не скажу, — кивнул Яхаба на неозвученную просьбу. — Тогда ответьте на тот же вопрос, только о Ханамаки-сане и Мастукаве-сане.  
— Ханамаки добрый, а Матсукава… тоже добрый.  
Внутренний Яхаба бился головой о стену. Все шло наперекосяк.  
— Спасибо, Иваизуми-сан.  
Идея была хорошей. Но ее реализацию нужно возвести в статус подвига.  
Ойкава подошел к нему сам, на следующий день выловив его в коридоре. Поначалу Яхаба испугался — неужели тот прознал про его расспросы, — но оказалось все иначе. Его, как и обычно, интересовали дела в клубе. Яхаба только сообщил о том, что тренер сейчас в поисках школы, согласной на тренировочный матч, и что Матсукава до сих пор ходит на тренировки.  
— Кстати о Матсукаве-сане, — ввернул Яхаба, — как бы вы его описали? Одним словом.  
— Шулер! — глаза Ойкавы загорелись, он неразборчиво зашептал, — не верь ему, не играй с ним, не ведись на его провокации! Запомни это!  
Яхаба с особенным рвением закивал головой, и пока Ойкава не начал ворошить грязное белье, прервал его:  
— А Ханамаки-сана?  
— Аферист! Ни за что не слушай то, что он говорит!  
— Хорошо-хорошо. А Иваизуми-сан?  
— Ива-чан?  
Ойкава будто впал в ступор. Перестал трясти Яхабу за плечи и закрыл рот. Внутренние уголки бровей приподнялись, как у вот-вот начинающего плакать ребенка.  
— Ива-чан — лучший!

Яхабе захотелось провалиться под землю.

***

Выпускной настал внезапно.  
Яхаба даже не успел понять, когда закончились тесты, а тут — выпускной.  
Помогать с открытками Яхабе почему-то вызвался Кьетани. Ватари неплохо рисовал, так что для открыток сделал приличные обложки. Яхаба с Кьетани отсканировали рисунки, создали макет открытки в в какой-то программе — стоило признать, что в компьютере Яхаба полный ноль и помощь Кьетани оказалась как нельзя кстати, — на одной стороне написали самые типичные пожелания для выпускников.  
И, уже распечатанные на плотной бумаге, открытки дождались своего часа, когда Яхаба стал переписывать из блокнотика все слова, характеризующие выпускников с самых разных сторон.  
Характеристику от Ханамаки Яхаба решил сократить до «лжеца», а остальное оставить как есть. Ведь даже в простом «придурок» было что-то теплое, и Яхаба надеялся, что семпаи поймут их чувства и не обидятся на «хитрый», «самовлюбленный» и остальную ерунду.  
От себя Яхаба в открытку Ойкавы вложил небольшой стикер. Уже после ухода Кьетани.

«Признайтесь ему уже, Ойкава-семпай».

Да, — понял Яхаба, — Ойкава действительно плохой лжец.  
Как бы он ни старался шифроваться, уже все догадались, у кого теперь пуговица с его пиджака. 


End file.
